<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zelda, Urbosa and the sexual corruption of the Hero of Time by poorricklessbastard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592385">Zelda, Urbosa and the sexual corruption of the Hero of Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorricklessbastard/pseuds/poorricklessbastard'>poorricklessbastard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femininity, Feminization, From Sex to Love, Futanari, Gerudo Outfit, Gerudo Town, Girl Penis, Large Cock, Late Night Conversations, Light Bondage, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, On the Run, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnant Sex, Prostate Milking, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Step-siblings, Strong Female Characters, Teasing, Threesome, Truth or Dare, Twinks, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorricklessbastard/pseuds/poorricklessbastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link is called upon to serve as personal body guard to the Princess Zelda. He's never been to the city before let alone the castle and it's all a little overwhelming. Before not too long he finds himself sucked into a wild world of secrecy and depravity. Zelda keeps sneaking out late at night and Link is forced to follow. The population of Hyrule believes the Princess Zelda to be a proper and elegant lady but when Link is pulled into her chaotic atmosphere he see's a different side. </p><p>(Things will probably start a little slower but eventually they are going to get very dirty between Link, Zelda and futanari Urbose)</p><p>Comments and suggestions are always welcome and appreciated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Link arrives at the capital.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hero of time reached into his rupee wallet and fished out enough to pay the stable hand. The rain was beating down on his hooded head and the sun had set hours ago. Link rubbed his hands together for warmth as his payment was counted. With a small nod the man took the horse reigns from Link's hand and turned to guide his horse into the warmth of the stable.</p><p>"I'll be back tomorrow morning at sunrise. I expect that to cover the cost of having her fed and brushed." Link called out as the stable hand slowly led Epona away. A grunt from the stranger served as acknowledgement that he had heard the request. His horse hooves clicked off the stone surface of the street as Link turned to peer further down the street. He needed a place to dry his bones and rest his head after a long day of hard riding.</p><p>He glanced up towards the large castle that dominated the landscape in the distance. Tomorrow he was due in court to begin his lifelong task of being the personal guard of the Princess. Link had never met the Princess or even been this far south before, but he had heard the same stories as everyone else. All he knew was her name and that folks spoke highly of her beauty and grace. He knew he had been destined to serve Princess Zelda the day he was born which was only a few days after the celebrations for the birth of the Princess had concluded. </p><p>Having set out for the Capital three days prior Link had been living hard on the road since his departure. He'd been training his whole life for the moment he would be summoned to court and now that it had come he wasn't sure he was ready. Being born into the line which produced so many legendary personal protectors to Princesses of the past, he had felt the weight of legacy on his shoulders since childhood.</p><p>Peering past the common folk as they hurried out of the worsening weather, Link spotted what he hoped was a place of refuge for the night. A large wooden sign swung in the stormy air breeze and warm light radiated from a pair of large windows below it. The faint sound of music met his ears and he guessed this might be an Inn where he could spend his final night before pledging his sword to the Princess in the morning.</p><p>He wished he had a sword with him now, but he'd been forced to leave the sword he'd trained with his whole life behind. His former teacher had instead gifted him an expensive looking dagger as his gift before departure. Link felt the weight of it as its scabbard hung tightly to his lower back. He'd been told it would be unbecoming of a knight to show up to face the King and his Princess with such a low quality sword on his back. His master had assured him a proper weapon would be provided by the King's guard and Link was excited by the prospect of wielding castle forged steel. </p><p>His stomach growled as he approached the sign. "Hyrule Tavern and Inn" he read as he pushed open the front door. The room he entered was alive with the sights, sounds and smells of debauchery. It was a hall crowded with the sorts of people that Link had been raised to believe infested this city like a plague. The smell of cheap ale and even cheaper tobacco assaulted his nose as he made his way to the bar to speak with the inn keeper.</p><p>Several of the drunken patrons jostled him along the way seemingly unable to stand up straight for more than a few moments before leaning wildly to one side or the other. He pushed past them with a shoulder and found a seat at the bar. An older looking woman with an extremely large chest made her way towards him after a short while.</p><p>"What can I get for you, my dear?"</p><p>Link quickly looked down to count his remaining funds. "I'll take a room for the night and a plate of food if the price is right."</p><p>The woman laughed "Aye, you'll probably not find a price better in the whole kingdom. The meal and the room will be 60 rupees and we only get paid up front."</p><p>Link doubted the Inn's prices were the best in the whole kingdom but it was late and he was tired. He paid the woman and she handed him an iron key as she pointed to the stairs at the far side of the hall. </p><p>"Second floor, last room on your right."</p><p>Before Link had a chance to thank her she had already moved on to another, louder customer that was banging his cup on the surface of the bar. As he waited for his food to arrive Link turned in his seat to survey the room in a little more detail. A woman with wild red hair wearing nothing but her night clothes caught his attention as she stared at him from across the room. She winked at him before pressing her cleavage together with the tops of her arms and leaning downwards to afford him the best possible view. The red haired woman raised a hand towards her mouth and gripped her fingers around an imaginary object which she then pantomimed pushing in and out of her open mouth. Link's eyes went wide with shock he turned his head away from her suddenly. What sort of place was this?</p><p>"A lady of the night, no doubt" Link whispered to himself as he forced himself to stare forward. In another corner of the room he saw several figured seated around a large wooden table that appeared to be playing some sort of game. He spotted the frame of a small hooded figure sitting at the table that appeared to be winning whatever game they were playing. Link stood up and slowly made his way over to table, being careful to draw as little attention as possible.</p><p>He'd heard of these types of gambling games where fools either lost or won fortunes but he'd actually seen one being played. Small round clay disks appeared to represent rupees and each player had a small stack in front of where they sat. He looked again at the hooded figure that has drawn his attention and notice the stack in front of them was the largest by far. Whoever it was had taken care to obscure their identity. Link could see light blonde hair poking out from the edges of the hood but the lower face was wrapped in some sort of white linen. </p><p>He was surprised when the figure spoke and the voice was almost certainly that of a woman. "I bet it all" the mystery girl said. She pushed her chips towards the middle of the table and Link was able to get a good look at her eyes. They were a striking shade of green that he could not remember seeing in another person. She had apparently felt his gaze because those green eyes shot up towards him with a sudden fire inside them. </p><p>"Can I help you with something? You've been staring at me for the past couple of minutes and it's making me uncomfortable"</p><p>Link tried not to blush in embarrassment and having been caught leering at the stranger. He stumbled over his words as he turned his head downwards to stare at his boots. "No-No. No, I mean no offence. I....I'm just surprised to see a young woman in a place such as this so late at night."</p><p>The table erupted with laughter as though he had told a mighty fine joke. Everyone laughed apart from Link and the girl with the green eyes. She stared at him with an intensity that Link thought everyone at the table must have felt. Finally she leaned back in her chair and spoke. </p><p>"Oh, <em>my Hero</em>." she said sarcastically. "First time in the city, hero? I don't need a white knight to save me from my potentials winnings." She flipped him a chip with her thumb which Link caught in his palm out of the air. "Why don't you go get yourself a drink and stay out of my business. How's that sound?" </p><p>A large man sitting at the table leaned backwards in his chair and slapped Link hard on the back with a large hand as he laughed. "If anyone needs protection it might be the rest of us." He pointed towards the hooded woman who continued to stare up at Link. "Sheik here is cleaning us out and the last time someone got in between this little firecracker and her winnings they left with several broken fingers."</p><p>Link eyed the woman warily. Something about her felt unusual and it wasn't just her clear desire to conceal her identity. Something about those eyes pierced through Link and he felt like they could see right through him. "Hey Friend..." someone said as they laid their hand on Link's shoulder from behind. Without thinking Link shrugged the hand free and spun on his heels towards the newcomer while one hand reaching behind himself to and grip the handle of his dagger. The barkeep stared at him with unblinking eyes as Link quickly released his dagger and stood back up from his crouched position.</p><p>"Uh, your meal is ready at the bar" the woman said as she turned to leave. </p><p>The table erupted in laughter once again and this time the blonde woman behind the mask laughed as well. Link did now blush and pushed past those who had gathered on his way back to the bar. "Thank for everything, hero!" he heard the woman with green eyes call out after him which drew more laughter from those gathered.</p><p>Link slumped into his seat at the bar and looked down at the food. His appetite had been erased by the embarrassing scene and now all he wanted to do was sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day and Link knew he would need his strength so set to working forcing himself to eat. He bit aggressively at the bread on his plate and cursed the masked woman for making a fool out him for trying to look out for her. After finishing most of the food on his plate (which he had to admit was pretty tasty) he quickly made for the stairs.</p><p>He found his room and disrobed down to his nightshirt and underwear before jumping into bed. Sliding his dagger underneath his pillow Link closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Knowing he would need to be at his absolute best for tomorrow he grew angry that the only thing he could think about was the green eyed woman that had so easily made a fool of him. Perhaps he should just not talk at all like some of the more outlandish rumours of former Princess guards claimed to have done.</p><p>Link lay awake in his bed staring up at the ceiling when he heard a soft knock on the door. He quickly reached for his dagger before sliding out of bed as silently as possible. Stepping softly along the wooden floorboards he approached the door. "Yes?" He called out. </p><p>A woman's voice came from the other side of the door which caught Link by surprise. Perhaps it was the one the man had called "Sheik" and she had come to apologise. Link unhitched the lock on the inside of the door and pulled it open just a few inches to peer out. It wasn't the woman with green eyes rather the woman with red hair that had been seeking his attention earlier. She leaned against the door frame and stared up into his eyes with a mischievous smile on her face.</p><p>"Hey, handsome. I was just wondering if you were looking for a little company. It's pretty miserable outside and I'd rather stay in a warm bed than go outside and face it alone. What do you say?"</p><p>Link relaxed slightly seeing it wasn't any sort of actual threat outside his door. "I've no money for you to steal or earn and no desire to share my bed with anyone tonight." he said and went to close the door.</p><p>The woman placed her slipper in between the door and it's frame to hold it open. "I didn't mentioned charging you for anything. Just a place to sleep is all I need and maybe some conversation." She leaned closer towards Link and he could smell the sweet scene of flowers coming from the skin of her neck as well as the alcohol on her breath. The smells filling his nostrils caused a momentary lack in concentration and the woman jumped on her chance to push against the door and quickly step into the room. Link took a stumble backwards as the red head closed the door quietly behind herself.</p><p>"You look like a decent boy and I don't think you'd turn a poor, helpless lass like myself out into the cold night. It's so dangerous in the city that I'd rather spend my night with someone to look after me." </p><p>Link stood stunned as the woman used both her thumbs to fish the soft fabric holding up her top from her shoulders. The soft material fell around her ankles as she stood half naked before him. Her breasts were round and soft looking with large dark nipples staring invitingly up at him. Link swallowed a painful lump in his throat and took a step backwards. "Please leave" he said "You're very lovely but I'm not interested."</p><p>Ignoring what he had just said the woman closed the distance between them and reached her hand down to grip his penis from outside his underwear. "This part of you seems pretty interested" she whispered into his ear before gently biting his earlobe. "Just sit down and relax. I meant it when I said I want to talk. Well, you'll have to do most of the talking because my mouth might be a little full." Link reached for the woman's wrist but she caught his hand with hers and continued to whisper in his ear. "It's okay if you've never done anything like this before. I don't mind first timers. Just sit on the bed and I'll show you how talented my little tongue is"</p><p>The woman's grip around his erect manhood clouded Link's mind for only a moment before he pushed her back with both hands by the shoulders. "Get out." he said coldly. </p><p>A look of anger flashed across the woman's face. "fine" she spat at him. She turned to leave as she said something else that caught Link's attention. "Maybe she should have hired a boy instead..." she said under her breath. Link leaned forward and grabbed her by the upper arm. "What did you say?" he asked.</p><p>"Get your hands off me!" she shouted, quickly wriggling free of his grip. </p><p>Link followed her to the door as he questioned her further. "She hired you? Who is <em>she. </em>Was it the woman with the green eyes? The one they called Sheik?"</p><p>The redhead didn't answer him and slammed the door behind herself after she had gone. Link stood in the dark room alone for a moment before turning to gather his clothes. He dressed himself quickly and made for the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw that the tavern was now almost entirely deserted. The table where the group of gamblers had gathered and he saw no sight of either the green eyed woman or the redhead. He quickly questioned several people who either ignored him entirely or didn't have any useful information. </p><p>Feeling dejected and like the most foolish man on the planet, Link slunk back up the stairs to his room to try and sleep. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First day of the rest of his life.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link swears himself to the protection of Zelda before the King, but he's in for a bit of a shock when he meets her for the first time. All the talk of what a proper young lady the Princess is might have been slightly exaggerated.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Link was up and on his way before the sun had finished rising. After eating a quick breakfast and retrieving his horse from the stable, he set off towards the large castle looming in the distance. His horse's hoofs clicked loudly on the stone roads of the capital as he led her by the reigns. A good nights rest had eluded Link after the series of bizarre events that had occurred during the evening. </p><p>The woman with the green eyes and the harlot with red hair had taken turns invading his dreams. He dreamed he had agreed to the strumpet's offer and had settled into a sitting position on the bed of his hotel room to let her service him. Naked from the waist up she'd gotten to her knees in front of him and worked quickly to remove his belt before pulling his pants down around his knees. She'd begun expertly working her warm and wet mouth up and down his throbbing member while Link groaned. When he'd closed his eyes to enjoy all the sensations the woman was providing he had reopened them only to now be greeted by the green of eyes of Sheik staring back up at him. She had shot him a defiant glare with those sharp eyes as she'd forced herself further down on his cock. </p><p>Link had awoken panting and in a cold sweat, shaken and unable to fall back asleep for a considerable amount of time. "Damnnit" he cursed to himself as he covered a yawn with his hand. Link stopped at a fountain to splash the cool water over his face. He feared yawning in front of the King and his Princess, shaming himself before he'd even begun his new duties. He silently cursed both women for tormenting him with those types of thoughts and dreams. Link had enjoyed the company of several women in his day but nothing about them excited him the way he had been excited in his dream.</p><p>Link pushed the memories to the back of his mind as he made his way up the large set of stone stairs leading to the outer castle wall. Tying Epona to nearby post, he approached the intimidating large wooden doors and knocked several times. He saw several armoured guards on top of the tower walls that were eyeing him with suspicions.  For a moment nothing happened before they creaked loudly and slowly began swinging inward, revealing the large courtyard inside the castle gates. Near the fountain at its centre he saw a gathering of knights surrounding a finely dressed tall man with a large crown on his head. A blonde girl stood beside him facing away from him, running her hand through the streams of water falling into the pool at the bottom of the fountain. </p><p>Link strode over towards the gathering of people and immediately took a knee in front of the King. </p><p>"Your majesty, my name is Link. You sent for me several days past in a request that I take up the position of personal guard and protector to the Princess. I have come to fulfil my oath to do so if you accept me into your service. </p><p>The King smiled at Link and waved him to his feet with a gloved hand. "Arise, Link." he said as Link stood back to his feet. "I'm glad you have come all this way at my request. My daughter needs protection and I've been assured you can provide it."</p><p>"Yes, my King" Link said as he tried to sound more confident than he felt. </p><p>"No time to waste then" the King said, motioning to the nearby guards to step forward. One of the armour clad men handed Link a sword and sheild, the finest weapons he'd ever laid eyes on. The shield felt light but durable and the swords hilt was richly decorated and the blade felt heavy and strong in his grip. He'd long dreamed of wielding a weapon like this and felt his renewal to the cause of protection filled him with pride. His pride was short lived however as the blonde by the fountain turned and flashed familiar green eyes at him. </p><p>Link almost dropped the sword in his shock. Impossible, be thought to himself. He'd seen those eyes the previous night and knew he wasn't going to forget them but still he was slow to comprehend. The Princess? That sharp tongued rouge at the tavern had been Princess Zelda in disguise right under his very nose? He felt like a complete fool and knew he must have been blushing. Zelda also seemed surprised to see him, but her reaction was one of apparent amusement as a large grin spread quickly across her face. </p><p>"Welcome, brave warrior" she said in a soft tone. "Thank you for travelling so far and offering up your services to me." Link was confused by the change in her personality from the one she had presented last night. Was her whole life a lie? The innocent and virtuous Princess he had been sent here to protect was sneaking out to gamble at seedy taverns right under the Kings nose? Link knew immediately he'd have to keep a very close eye on this woman. She was clearly a master of deception and he swallowed nervously before he spoke.</p><p>"You are very king, Princess. I offer my sword and shield and my life to your protection. From now until my last day."</p><p>He knew it was too late to back out of his commitment and he felt the eyes of everyone around him watching closely. He'd play the part and then have a brief and serious conversation with Zelda about how things were going to change around here. Link studied the girl with his trained eye now that she wasn't hiding behind a mask. A long white dress make of silk clung to her small frame and hung long around her feet. Her neck was bare apart from a golden necklace and long blonde hair sat on top of her head in braids before descending down her back to her waist. Link was instantly taken in by her beauty and had to shake his head clear to snap free of her spell. At least that part had been true he thought. She was fair indeed. </p><p>The King spoke again and Link jumped slightly, realising he had been staring. "I've ask for you to come because we've been getting some troubling reports of danger in Hyrule lately. Bandits on the roads, monsters building small fortresses and raiding villages...it's all too much. I worry for my daughters safety and insisted she take you on as her personal sword"</p><p>Link nodded towards the king, gripping his sword tightly. "I will protect her" he vowed. </p><p>"Zelda, please show our brave warrior to his new quarters"</p><p>The blonde girl nodded and bowed to her father before turning to leave. "This way" she said as Link followed. She turned to look back at him and flashed a devilish grin. Link felt an uneasy feeling creep into his stomach seeing that smile cross her face. His life was now bound to the blonde walking just ahead of him and he worried what exactly she had in mind for him. He followed her ever step as she approached a large tower built onto one side of the castle. </p><p>Guards opened the large wooden doors as the pair passed through them. Link had never seen a tower so tall, appearing to reach into the very clouds. He gazed up at it in wonder before returning his attention back to the Princess. Link followed her up several winding staircases until they at last reached a landing near the top. Zelda pointed to a large wooden door with a finger "That's my room, hero" she said with a smile. Link bristled at the insulting nickname she had given him the night before, clearly she hadn't forgotten in. </p><p>A small door stood on the opposite wall which she then turned towards and headed over to. "This is your new home, Hero. It's not nearly as nice as mine but surely much better than whatever dank cellar you were living in before."</p><p>Link was shocked at the transformation between the sweet Princess he had just seen speaking with the King and this snarky woman that was walking him around like a dog on a leash. </p><p>Zelda pushed open the door and stepped inside with Link close behind her. The room was large and seemed to have been well prepared for his arrival. He would never admit it but this was by far much nicer than any place he'd ever called home in his life. A tub for bathing sat in the far corner and a large fireplace was built into the stone surrounded by two chairs. A bed with tall posts at each corner caught his attention and Link suddenly felt very tired from just looking at it. </p><p>The lock to the door let out a metal click as Zelda turned the key before removing it. "Well, things might just be looking up." she said as Link turned back to face her. "I was worried I was to be stuck with some boring old knight following me around that I'd constantly have to avoid...but you seem like much more fun. I heard you sent away Lisa, the redhead I paid to entertain you last night.  Why?"</p><p>Link hung his shield and sword on hooks from the wall as he spoke. "You sent her to spy on me"</p><p>She laughed "Well, yeah, dummy. I make a note to gather information about new faces but I did pay her for the night. I told her to just try and find out a little about you, that's all. You could have at least had a little fun while trying to keep your secrets. You missed out, she's an absolute firecracker in bed"</p><p>Link raised an eyebrow "Yeah, I'm sure. Like you would even know, Princess." he said dismissively. </p><p>Zelda stopped and look directly into his eyes with her powerful stare. "I would know. I've hired Lisa a few times and by the time I was done with her the sheets were soaking. Maybe a dumb virgin like yourself doesn't understand but I take whoever the fuck I want to bed and I'm never going to be sorry about it."</p><p>Link was a little stunned by her admission and also her language. Immediately his head filled with mental pictures of Zelda and the redhead together. Their naked, sweaty bodies tangled as they grinded their wet sexes against each other. He shook his head to clear it and worried his growing erection might be showing through the soft fabric of his pants. "I'm not a virgin, Princess. Also, I don't care who you take to bed. I'm here to protect you from evil, not your own poor choices" he snapped back. </p><p>Zelda smiled, liking the backbone the tall Hylian did appear to actually posses if you pushed hard enough to find it. "Let me clear something up, Link. You belong to me now. Unless you'd like to be relieved of your scared duty and sent back to whatever village you come from in disgrace...you'll keep me safe AND happy. I'm a girl of eclectic taste that likes to experiment. I think you can play a role in serving me. Mainly I just need you to not get in my way."</p><p>Link was outraged at her tone but knew she was right. He had trained his whole life for this and being sent away, forced to return home as a failure would be a stain of humiliation on him for the rest of his life. He couldn't think of anything to say so he bit the inside of his cheek instead. His face was turning red as he considered all different implications this vixen of a girl could have on his life from this point on. </p><p>Zelda noticed the expression of anger on his face and giggled. "Don't look so upset. I have handmaidens that can entertain you while I'm away. It's actually a fantastic deal for you, I don't understand how you're not thrilled. I'll look after myself and you're free to enjoy any of the beautiful young maidens that I keep on hand."</p><p>She picked a bell up from a wooden stool that sat in front of a large desk and rang it softly. A moment later a girl with short dark hair entered the room. She was dressed in her nightgown and only now did Link realise how late it had gotten. He looked out the widow to see the moon hanging high above him before returning his gaze to the two women standing in front of him. He jumped slightly when he turned back and saw Zelda was standing directly in front of him, having closed the distance between them with no sound.</p><p>"Link, this is Reetha, one of my handmaidens. She's hear to introduce herself to you. I have some business to attend to so I'll leave you you to it, ok?"</p><p>The short haired brunette let her gown fall from her shoulders, crumpling around her feet and leaving her complete naked where she stood. She said nothing but Link could see the hunger in her eyes. She held her hands together behind her back, pressing her large breasts forward into the cool night air of the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>